Tired of Being Second
by Wolflover007
Summary: Tired of always being second to Maura, Cailin challenges her to a rap battle. Korsak allows it and is intrigued to find out what they are made of. Who will win? Humor/parody piece and really out of character! Rated M for language. (Lots of swear words).


A/N: So this one is **really** different and out there. It took me a while (2 weeks) to write the right lyrics but I think I did ok _ **.**_ _ **Really out of character**_. Rated M for language and Suggested themes of violence/ sex.

A/N 2: Who won? Let me know in comments and why. I tried not to favor one person.

 **Bold text is Maura.**

 _Italic text is Cailin._

* * *

Cailin hated always being second to Maura. From her birth she was doomed to be in her shadow. She wanted to prove that she was better than Maura at something….anything really. Medicine…Maura won. Drinking contest….Maura won. Jeopardy….Maura won. Chess…Maura won.

She sighed and nursed her drink. Maura came and sat across from her.

"Why can't I beat you in anything?"

"I don't know. I'm just better I guess."

Cailin grabbed Maura's shirt and spit in her face. Maura growled and tried to pull the student off.

"You are playing a very dangerous game with me Cailin."

"You can't beat me up."

"I can and I will if you don't let go."

Cailin let go. She didn't want to start something. She then came up with an idea.

"How about a rap battle?"

"What?"

"Yeah…it's not knowledge and it's on the spot thinking so we can both be equal."

"You're on."

After talking to Korsak and explaining the situation. He reluctantly agreed curious as to what they had to say. He set them on the stage with two microphones and found an online beat.

"Listen you two. You get four verses each. No physical contact and you are never doing this again. The crowd decides who wins and that is it. Got it?"

"Yes." they both said.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen. If you would turn to the stage we have an interesting development. The first Dirty Robber rap battle. These two have been going at it for weeks and they need your help to decide who the better rapper is. Please listen and vote at the end. Thank you."

Korsak flipped a coin and Maura called tails.

"Tails." he said.

"Cailin can go first. She's gonna need it."

"Why you." Cailin growled.

"Watch it kid." Korsak warned.

"Sorry sir." She said.

"Alright here we go." Korsak played the beat and Cailin waited a few seconds before starting.

* * *

 _I'm up first_

 _and I'm coming in swinging._

 _Called queen of the dead_

 _but you're here with the living._

 _Say all you want but_

 _I'm calling the shots_

 _So tell me doc_

 _feeling the shock?_

 _Enjoy the spotlight little hoe_

 _For when this is over you'll be in my shadow_

Maura smirked amused at the student's efforts. She took a deep breath and began. Her voice eerily calm.

 **Oh give me a break**

 **I wanted a challenge**

 **Cause little orphan Annie**

 **here's a waste of my talent.**

 **It's been a while, fresh from prison**

 **like a phoenix, I've arisen.**

 **Here to prove that I'm the best**

 **and put your ego down to rest.**

 **You'll never be as good as me**

 **you're like a case of bad fleas.**

 **You're jealous now just admit it**

 **and stop throwing this little fit.**

 **For even though we've just begun**

 **It's clear already I have won.**

Cailin growled. She knew she had to really get under Maura's skin and she knew just how to do it.

 _Little orphan Annie?_

 _Ha you can't be serious._

 _Which one of us did mom keep?_

 _Remind me I'm curious._

 _So here's the famous Maura isles_

 _Oh wait I mean Doyle._

 _Does it make your blood boil?_

 _To know you are a killer's daughter_

 _Bitch you drip off me like water._

 _You scare me a little_

 _and you're fruity as skittles._

 _Now tell me little dyke_

 _how much of it did you like?_

 _Did the little sweet flower_

 _like the water from the shower?_

Cailin smirked as she saw Maura tense up. Maura chuckled slightly at Cailin's attempt at a rape joke and when she looked at Cailin she froze. The fire and anger in Maura's eyes made her shake with fear. She was both excited and scared of what Maura was going to say. Maura came closer with every line.

 **I drip off you huh?**

 **Are you sure it's not just cum?**

 **You better run and hide**

 **unless you want to die.**

 **The beast is here**

 **and I can smell your fear**

 **Put a scalpel to your neck**

 **oh I'll make quick**

 **and end your sad life**

 **with one little flick.**

Cailin shook legitimately afraid of Maura. She was gonna stop but her pride was at stake. She had to up the ante even more. She took a deep breath.

 _You've always be a loner_

 _and I bet it's from your odor_

 _you have the taste of death_

 _on your every breath._

 _Nobody wants to kiss you_

 _and I'm only here to diss you._

 _How'm I doing so far?_

 _Yes I'm leaving verbal scars_

Maura could tell Cailin's fear was affecting her. Maura backed off a little but really brought the fire.

 **Your little insults**

 **aren't working you cunt**

 **and it's plain to see**

 **you're second to me**

 **I'll lock you in a cage**

 **then you can feel my rage**

 **when I beat this little faggot**

 **yeah she's just a little maggot.**

 _You want to feel the fire_

 _ok I'll light it you up_

 _and then you'll be a good girl_

 _like a little pup_

 _Lock me in a cage?_

 _I'll throw you in a cave_

 _engrave it with your name_

 _it can be your final grave_

 _Brace for the fatality_

 _death is what I dealt ya_

 _Whisper to your cold grave_

" _In memory of Maura."_

 **My final grave?**

 **Not bad but not good enough**

 **Trying to be brave**

 **Now Maura's gonna call your bluff**

 **getting on my last nerves**

 **time to get what you deserve.**

 **Artic with the word play**

 **bitter when I throw a jab**

 **leave you numb and shivering**

 **the coldest foe you ever had.**

 **Pure power in my fingertips**

 **and I see your little twitch**

 **now come please your queen**

 **and get on your knees bitch!**

"Time!" Korsak said. The beat died down and everyone watched the two siblings. They just stared at each other. The crowd cheered loudly as they sat down in chairs. They can't believe they just did that but were very curious as to what the crowd had to say.

…


End file.
